


Weathering the Storm

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a match Leo notices that something's wrong with Cristiano and he tries to talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weathering the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently busy with a few other fics that I'm working on, but suddenly inspiration hit me and what was meant to be a few lines, just to get me in the mood for writing, turned into an actual (hopefully) cute little one-shot.  
> Enjoy.

It was much too cold for fall. The stadium was empty now, four hours after the match had ended. Except for the personnel cleaning the seats, no one was here save for the man still dressed in his white kit, his signature number 7 visible from afar. 

Leo was standing at the side and watched his rival score one goal after another. His own hair was still damp from the shower and he had put on casual jeans and his favorite blue shirt. He had meant to leave with the others two hours ago, but then he had seen Cristiano and he hadn’t been able to leave.

The first half of the match had been like most duels between Real Madrid and Barcelona. A heated game with many chances for both sides, but no goal yet. Cristiano had been as determent as ever, clearly wanting to score a goal for his team, even fouling Leo once after hitting the bar for the third time.

But the Cristiano walking out of the tunnel after half time had been an entirely different man. He lost most of his tackles, his passes failed and worst of all; he didn’t even get angry about it.

For the last 45 minutes he had milled around the playfield with wide eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. Leo should have been glad, because it enabled him to score two goals of his own, but he couldn’t enjoy it like he would have liked.

It wasn’t a real victory when your opponent’s heart hadn’t been in the fight.

So Leo watched Cris from the side for a very long time, wondering what had happened in the locker room.

Madrid’s players must have been gone by now as well, so Leo walked towards Cristiano slowly. 

“You’ll catch a cold out here.”

Cristiano didn’t look at him, but his scowl darkened, so within the last few hours he must have proceeded from his initial shock phase to the anger phase.

“Go away.”

Leo ignored him. “It’s chilly out here and you’re still drenched in cold sweat. So don’t be stubborn and come in.”

Cristiano growled and finally spun around to meet Leo’s gaze. “I’m serious, Leo, I’m not good company right now. Just leave me be and find someone else you can pester!” He turned back towards the ball, obviously expecting Leo to let it go, but the younger man had no intention of doing so.

“No”, he stated calmly. “You want to be angry and take it out on somebody, fine, I’m all yours! Anything is better than you moping around like you did during the game. It doesn’t suit you.”

He wasn’t surprised when Cristiano hauled around like a dog freed from a leash. “What’s it to you, Leo? Barca won, you scored, so why don’t you go celebrate with your teammates? I don’t need your pity!”

They were so close now that their bodies were touching with each breath they took. Cristiano’s dark eyes were seething, looking for a fight, something to lash out at and Leo wanted to ignite the fire. Anything to take Cristian’s mind off whatever was bothering him. So Leo chose his words carefully.

“I’m not offering you pity, you’re too strong to deserve that. But I want you to know I’m here to listen if there is something you want to get off your chest.”

Cristiano stared at him for a moment, clenching his hands to fists. For a brief moment Leo expected Cristiano to hit him, but the other man closed his eyes. “It’s my mom. The doctors at the hospital called to tell me that she’s dead.”

Leo had been sure he’d be prepared for everything, but not this. Dolores Aveiro had been in the hospital for a few months now with no changes, positive or negative. Leo hadn’t actually expected her to die so soon.

“I’m sorry”, he offered and though he meant it, it sounded lame and hackneyed. Cristiano only nodded, but he looked pained now as though he was trying hard not let his emotions show. It looked so wrong and out of place on his face.

Without thinking it over Leo put his arms around Cristiano’s waist and pulled the taller man into his arms. Cristiano tensed as though he was expecting something else, but when Leo didn’t move any further, he exhaled the breath he had been holding and his body sagged against Leo’s. Then his arms came around Leo’s body as well and let his chin drop to the Argentine’s shoulder.

They stayed like this for a whole minute before Cristiano pulled back. He looked almost confused as he eyed Leo warily. “What was that for?”

Leo shrugged. “You looked like you needed it.”

“I don’t need anything from you,” Cristiano argued with renewed anger in his expression.

Leo’s smile faltered and he gave his rival a clipped nod. He stepped to the side and rounded Cristiano who bit his lip hard. “Wait, I didn’t mean to be so…”

“Aggressive?” Leo asked and held up the ball Cristiano had played with earlier. “That’s why I suggest a little match between us. You’ll be able to blow off more steam when you’re going up against me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Cristiano told him with a grin.

“I would never dream of doing that”, Leo replied innocently before passing the ball to Cristiano.

Then they were both going at it. Leo was determent to elicit the best from Cristiano and the latter was glad to have something to dig his claws in. For twenty minutes they were running, passing, falling to the ground, getting back up. Occasionally they managed to net a shot, but there was never more than a margin of one goal separating them. In the end Leo won 10-9 and they both let themselves fall on their backs to catch their breath.

By now they were completely alone.

“Thanks”, Cristiano said without looking at Leo next to him.

“You’re welcome.”

They were silent for another three minutes or so before Leo turned his face to the other man. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Cristiano didn’t answer for so long that Leo was sure he wasn’t going to get a reply. But when he sat up, Cristiano’s body shot up to stop him and before Leo was able to realize anything, Cristiano’s arms were pulling at his back.  Their  lips  crushed  together hard  and Leo winced at the force of the move, but then one of Cristiano's hands moved to his neck and his touch turned gentle. 

Just when Leo relaxed into the kiss, Cristiano pulled back an inch, so he could look at Leo. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I didn't-” He was silenced by Leo putting a finger to his mouth.

“Cris, do you regret this?” the younger man asked seriously.

Cristiano hesitated for only the tiniest second. “No.”

“Do you want to do it again?” 

This time he took more time with his answer, but his eyes began to gleam. “Yes.”

Leo leaned forward until their foreheads were touching,  his eyes entirely focused on Cristiano's. “ Then we're on the same page.” Cris' eyes widened in surprise and he froze. He seemed to be waiting for the catch. 

Leo gave him a sad smile. “Go on. You're not the one to hold back on the pitch ,  that's what makes you such a worthy rival. Don't hold back now.”

He had barely finished when Cristiano surged forward and sealed Leo's lips with his own. He was violent like a wildfire, the kiss filled with desperation and pain. Leo tilted his  head to the side and opened his mouth  to invite Cristiano in. The older man took the opportunity and when his tongue entered Leo's mouth, Leo couldn't help the moan escaping him. Cristiano's touch was still not gentle, his teeth scraping over Leo's lips while he was practically devouring Leo's mouth. Leo didn't protest because he knew the other needed this. His hands came up to Cristiano's face and he tried to give back as much as he could, meeting Cristiano's tongue halfway, both battling for dominance and neither winning.

For once it was not about winning. Instead they were both losing themselves in each other, forgetting their surroundings, forgetting the world, forgetting everything.

All Leo could concentrate on were the places where Cristiano was touching him; how each kiss, each contact was setting him on fire. He felt Cristiano's hands at his back and suddenly he was lowered to the ground and the taller one was above him, their bodies aligning perfectly.

Cris broke the kiss briefly and his lips trailed down to Leo's neck. “I want you, Leo. I want all of you.”

Leo opened his eyes and he forgot to breathe when he saw the naked desire in Cristiano's dark eyes. “Then take it all.”

It was all the confirmation Cristiano needed, because he kissed Leo's throat gently once, twice before he took the sensitive skin between his lips and sucked.

Leo's body curved upward in pleasure and he groaned. Cristiano's lips were back on his own in an instant, but Leo could feel his triumphant grin and it was beautiful. Still Leo wouldn't let him get away this easily. He spread his legs to hook his ankles around Cristiano's calves and then he pushed his lower half up to meet the body above him. Now it was Cristiano's turn to moan at the unexpected touch as pleasure burst through them both.

“Come on, Cris. Take it all. For tonight I'm yours.” 

The words had the desired effect. Cristiano kissed him again and his hands were sliding under Leo's shirt to pull it up and reveal the naked skin underneath.

Leo let him pull the annoying fabric over his head before bringing their lips together again.

Even though he was the one being exposed and lying on his back with the taller man looming above him, it felt like he was the one in control; the one pulling the strings as Cristiano let himself get lost in the sensations.

Leo broke the kiss while Cristiano's hands were gripping his hips and pulling at his pair of jeans with a renewed rush as though he was afraid Leo was going to backpedal now.

“I am here”, Leo assured him in between kisses. “I'll always be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or kudos! :)


End file.
